The Cure
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: A few years after a plague kills most of humanity and transforms the rest into monsters, Sasori Akasuna, the sole survivor in Tokyo, struggles valiantly to find a cure. He believes he's all alone, the only survivor...But is he really? SasoDei, based on the film "I am Legend". Early SasoDei month gift, because I love you all. Rated T for language, ratings may change. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Early SasoDei month present, because I love you all. :3 I will update every few days, instead of weeks, because this is already written, and I just want it up in my account. X3 So, For SasoDei month! (Or in my case, months.)**_

_**I'll update 2 chapters, just to get things moving, 'kay? :3**_

_**Based on the film "I am Legend", but slightly different. It may seem exactly like the film at first, but I promise it will change. I have a habit on basing my fics off films, don't I?**_

_**I don't have a lot to say, other than the above...I'm not really used to writing is Sasori's POV, but I'll try my best^^ It will probably swap to Deidara's POV later in the story.**_

_**I do not own "Naruto", or "I am Legend". I hope you enjoy, and I hope this story doesn't disgrace SasoDei month or anything...X3 Please review!^^**_

* * *

_"The world of medicine has seen its share of miracle cures, from the polio vaccine to heart transplants; But all past achievements may pale in comparison to the work of Doctor Tsunade Hakuchō."_

_The news reporter turned to face the smiling, blonde woman. "Thank you for joining us this morning, Doctor."  
"Not at all." She smiled.  
"Dr. Hakuchō, give it to me in a nutshell. "_

_The blonde smiled, nodding her head. "Well the premise is quite simple. Take something designed by nature, and reprogram it to make it work for the body, rather than against it."  
"We're talking about a virus?" The reporter replied.  
"Indeed, Yes." Dr. Hakuchō responded. "In this case the measles virus, which has been engineered at a genetic level to be helpful, rather than harmful."_

_"Can you explain that in a little more detail, please?"  
"Well, imagine your body as a highway, and you picture the virus as a very fast car, being driven by a very bad man; Imagine the damage that the car could cause..." The blonde began. "But then if you imagine that man with a cop, then the picture changes. That's essentially what we've done."_

_The other woman smiled, a fascinated expression plastered across her face. "Now, how many people have you treated so far?"  
"Well, we've had 10,009 clinical trials in humans so far..."  
"...And how many are cancer-free?"_

_"...Ten thousand and nine."_

_The reporter grinned. "So you have actually cured cancer?"  
The blonde woman blinked, looking down for a moment. "Yes, yes. Yes we have." She smiled, looking up again."_

* * *

**_Three years later, Sasori's POV._**

As I drove through the deserted streets of Tokyo, my eyes trailed along the empty, dirty streets. Paper littered the roads, along with abandoned cars, and other goods. Billboards were aged, and it was hard to make out what they were exactly advertising.

I turned to face Tobi, my trusted companion. I had gotten the dog when I was younger, as a gift from my Grandmother. He was originally suppose to be in the police force, but he was blind in one eye.

I disliked dogs; Cats were much better. So I had no idea why the silly old woman would give me a dog, when she knew full well I hated them. Though, over the years, Tobi had grown on me.

I opened the window, so Tobi could poke his head out; Something he enjoyed. His eyes skimmed along the road, which had plants growing through it.

Wincing as we drove through a hoard of crows, I sped up; Hundreds of them fleeting away, as my car soared through them.

Frowning, I took a sharp turn around a group of tanks, still loaded with artillery. I was hunting; Looking for something specific.

Tobi barked as we passed a large, battered building. It was coated in a wall of plastic, indicating it was off limits.  
"Calm down..." I murmured to the dog, patting his head. However, Tobi barked again. I groaned, pulling to a halt.

"What did you see?"

Tobi's eyes widened, and he looked to the side. Before I knew it, a huge buck jumped across the bonnet, letting out a startled cry. At least fifteen deer followed the animal, racing after him.

I let out a cry of victory, slamming down on the pedal, racing after the mammals.  
"You're brilliant!" I grinned, picking up my sniper, whilst still driving.

I was never really experienced in driving. I was seventeen years of age when my grandmother attempted to teach me. All I can say, is that things did not go well. I ended up crashing into our neighbors new sports car. In my defense, he was a complete dick anyway.

Granny never bothered teaching me how to drive after that incident. So here I am now, Twenty-three years of age, and I still don't have a license.

Tobi whimpered as we went over yet another fence; Though I quickly shushed the mutt. As we passed the sprinting animals, I slowed down slightly, holding my gun out of the window, ready to fire at one of the animals.

Tobi let out a howl, and I slammed down on the brake. I was blocked off by a wall of cars, watching the deer prance over the cars, as if they were saying_ "Yeah, that's right, you're never gonna catch us now, midget!"_

In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if one of the animals shat on my windscreen whilst jumping over the vehicle.

I grumbled, dropping my head against the steering wheel; So much for _that _little hunting trip.

But what the deer _didn't _know; Was that I am very, very stubborn.

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

* * *

Creeping through the overgrown blades of grass, I raised my gun, as I spotted the rear-end of a deer, standing behind a car.

I cussed quietly as the deer disappeared. This meant I had to get closer.

I followed her, crouching down behind a car. Tobi followed me, keeping his tail low.

I raised my gun when I felt I was close enough to make a successful shot. It had been so long since I had tasted meat.

I was never really keen on the food; It often got stuck in my teeth, and had a nasty taste. Though now that fresh fruit and vegetables were unavailable, meat was really the only option. Well, apart from what I like to call "Shit in a can", which was quite literally, worse than actual shit in a can.

I smirked, wrapping my finger around the trigger, pulling it a few millimeters.

I jumped as Tobi let out a bark, and I watched a lioness pounce on the deer, gnawing at her lean neck.

"N-No! T-That's min-"

I blinked as two cubs approached their mother, pawing at the food.

"C-Cat..." I uttered, watching the animals in total awe, resting my gun against the car. Tobi growled, giving the lions a fierce look.

I ran my hand through the dog's fur, shushing him, continuing to watch the animals.

So yeah, you could say I had a thing for cats.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Whistling, I made my way up the steps of my house. It was located in the center of the city, something I hated.

I wanted to move out before the outbreak, but my grandmother refused to let me. I had been born and raised in that house, so it was difficult to leave.

Despite being located in the city, the house was grand. Presented with two large, white pillars, and a door tall enough to let an elephant in, the house stuck out. The concrete steps which lead to the door didn't help either.

I emptied a bottle of fuel out onto the steps. This was my daily routine; I performed it whenever I went home, just in case an intruder was to enter during the night.

Before closing the door, I scanned the streets one last time. Not a person out there.

"We're home now, boy..." I smiled to Tobi, closing the door.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I whistled, scanning the contents of a jar of sauce. "What do you feel like eating?" I called to Tobi, who sat in the living room, watching television.

The dog barked in reply.  
"No, we had that yesterday..." I groaned, putting the sauce back in the cupboard.

"_Good morning , Naruto! It's looking great, I'll tell you!" _A female voice boomed from the television. It was common of me to put News tapes in the television; To give off the vibe that I wasn't completely alone.

"_Not only was this the biggest snowstorm in Tokyo history, it had to be one of the prettiest! Imagine waking up on Sunday, to 26.9 inches of snow in the city!"_

I emptied a new type of sauce onto the cooked rice. "Here you go, just the way you like it..." I smiled to Tobi. "Disgusting." I added with a grin.

"Excuse me..." I chuckled, pulling off my apron, hanging it up behind the dog. "We can relax now~" I chanted.

I scanned the fridge for something to eat.

"_However, it did strand planes, trains, and automobiles."_

Sighing, I pulled out a plate of plain pasta, which I had made the day before.

"_There was a report, a Turkish Airlines flight skidded off the runway. No one was injured, but for the most part, Naruto-_

_"_There you go..." I smiled, placing the plate of food onto the floor for Tobi. I then pulled out a chair, sitting at the table, next to my companion.

_"I'm gonna show you, attempting the Bob Hager rule of thumb here. I'm going to put the ruler in. In Tokyo, we have 16 inches of snow, Naruto! Back to you, Naruto and Hinata."_

_"Gosh. All right, it looks great. It'll be beautiful for the next day, at least!" _A male voice chuckled. The screen flipped over to a blonde man, and a black-haired woman sitting at a news desk.

"_And then it turns to slush..." The female smiled.  
"If that. Anyway, thank you so much, Sakura, for that utterly amazing report!"_

I chuckled. That Naruto guy was completely oblivious to the fact that Hinata had a crush on him. Which was ironic; I'd expect a guy like _him _to at least pay some attention to the shy girl. Especially with a rack _that _size.

I turned my attention to Tobi, who was pushing around his food.  
"No, no, no." I frowned, glancing down at the dog. "Eat your vegetables."

The dog whimpered, pawing at the food. "Don't just push them around, eat them. I'm not playing." I sighed.

_"Good morning. This morning, all up the Eas-_

I glared at the screen. "Not now, lady."

"Look. You're going to eat your vegetables, right now. Otherwise we'll sit down here all night."

_"The biggest challenge is getting back to work..."_

I growled at the screen. "Shut the fuck up!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What are you whining about? Why didn't you just eat your vegetables?"

Tobi whimpered as I rubbed shampoo into his fur; He hated baths as much as I loved them. Which was a lot, by the way.

"All right, all right...Here's the deal." I began, sitting up. "You're going to eat _twice _as many vegetables tomorrow night. All right?"

The dog let out a whine as I held his head close to mine, not breaking eye-contact.

"How about this?" I smiled, turning around to face my I-Pod. Tobi whimpered, raising his head in question. I pressed play to a certain song, music starting. "Don't worry about a thing", by Bob Marley.

I chuckled, singing along to the song, earning another whimper from Tobi. Yeah; I wasn't the best singer.

"Sorry, sorry~" I smiled, continuing to wash the dog.

"I know you like that!" I chuckled, massaging more shampoo into the dog's scalp. "Who couldn't resist a bit of Marley, whilst reviving a bubble bath, from the one and only me?"

Tobi barked, smiling. I grinned, ruffling his fur.

"Three little birds~" I sang along, turning on the head of the shower. Tobi stood up, shaking his fur, soaking me. "Okay, okay, I'll stop!" I laughed.

I quickly rinsed off Tobi, smiling at the moment.

I paused my actions when my alarm went off, and slowly sat up.

I froze, not being able to move.

Tobi gave me a questionable look, and my mind zoomed out.

I noticed Tobi bark, but for some reason, I couldn't hear.

_I'm going..._

_I'm going..._

_I'm goi-_

Tobi's barks became loud again, and I turned my head, facing the mutt. My expression was cold, and my eyes were watering.

"I'm all right..." I mumbled, turning off the shower. "I'm all right, it's all right..."

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

I closed the iron doors behind the window, fastening the latch, leaving the room pitch black.

I did this action to every room in the house, until I was in complete darkness.

That night; I curled up in the empty bath, with Tobi. Gut-wrenching screams pierced my ears. I was scared.

I hated to admit it, but I really was scared. I was always scared.

I heard the distinctive cry of a lion cub, giving me a tight feeling in my stomach. It's mother was no doubt killed.

The cub cried again, before coming to a halt.

And the cub just joined it's mother.

I winced as the screams got louder and louder, until I blacked out.

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

_"G-Granny!" I cried, running out of the house. "What the hell's happening? I tried to call you, but you wouldn't pick up!"  
"Call service is down." The old woman replied, grabbing my hand, pulling me towards her car.  
"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to pull away from the woman's grasp._

_"You're going to Ebizo's." Was her reply, as she opened the door for me.  
"What? No! Why?" I cried, being pushed into the car my a random army man. "I don't like Ebizo!"._

_Men with guns flooded the streets, followed by tanks, and other military transport.  
"Strap yourself in." Granny demanded, getting into the driver's seat._

_"We're at 30 minutes, elder Chiyo!" A man called.  
"Copy." The woman replied, starting the engine._

_"Thirty minutes to what?" I asked. "Why am I going to Ebizo's? We never go to Ebizo's! I'll die! I'll die!" I cried, kicking in my seat.  
"Stop acting like a child!" Chiyo demanded. "I'm going. They're sealing off Tokyo."_

_I paused as the old woman began driving, following a police car.  
"Sealing of Tokyo?" I asked, leaning forwards. "...Why are we going to Ebizo's then?"  
"I lied." Chiyo replied._

_I frowned, looking around the streets. People were running._

_"Did you bring the money? How much?" Granny asked.  
"Y-Yeah...S-Six hundred..." I replied, holding up my wallet. "Wait...Why did you say you were going...?"  
"That's not enough, Sasori!" She replied, ignoring my question._

_"Granny!" I cried. "You said 'you're going', not 'we're going'."  
"When you get across, get to the ATM. Get as much cash as you can." She demanded, going through red lights.  
"Ebizo will meet you there, and drive you upstate. I'll meet you at the farm. Bring enough food for two weeks."_

_"...Did it jump?" I asked, referring to the recent virus outbreak. "I-Is it airborne...?"_  
_"It may be..." The woman whispered._

_I let out a cry, leaning into my seat. "I-It's Christmas though...".  
"A holiday wont stop a virus, Sasori."  
"Where did you hide my presents?"_

_Chiyo sat up, looking at the radio. "H-He's announced it early..."_

_"Make no mistake, my friends. This virus-_

_"You left my presents in the closet, didn't you!" I glared. "Lets go back, I want my presents!"  
"Shut up, Sasori!" The old woman cried, listening to the radio._

_"-Threatens the survival of not only our nation, but of every other nation. So it is with great sadness, but even greater resolve, that tonight I have signed an executive order, initiating a military quarantine of Japan."_

_I paled, switching off the radio, giving the old woman a questionable look.  
"...We can still stop this...If we find something within a week, or even two weeks, we can reverse the spread..." She announced. "I can still fix this."_

_I felt my knees go weak. "N-No granny...Please!" I sat up, reaching to touch the woman's shoulder. "Please! You can do the same work outside the city!"  
"Sasori, we talked about this!" She replied. "This is ground zero, this is my site!"_

_"W-What are you doing...?" I choked, feeling tears in my eyes.  
"What am I doing?" Granny repeated. " Sasori, you're 19, stop acting like a child! I'm not going to let this happen!"  
"Let?" I seethed. "This isn't up to you. You can't control this-_

_I screamed as a man sprinted to the car, pressing his mangled face against the window, letting out a screech._

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**How was that then? I know, it may seem confusing, but I assure you, it's suppose to. Things will unravel later, and the fic will be a lot more different than the film, I promise~ :3**_

_**Happy Halloween, everyone~! Consider this as a...Halloween gift?**_

_**Omg.**_

_**Fic or treat~! **_

_**Yes. **_

_**Haha...No...**_

_**Anyway, I'll update the second chapter in a second. I usually do this with fics, just to start things off...**_

_**Please review^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's that quick update I promised, just to get things rolling. **_

_**This chapter will make things slightly clearer, though it's suppose to be pretty confusing. **_

_**It's also a long chapter. :D Well, long for me. **_

_**I hope you enjoy, please review!^^**_

* * *

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Sasori's POV**_

I groaned, opening my eyes. I was in bed.

Tobi licked my face, laying next to me.  
"Hey..." I greeted, stretching my limbs across the soft bed. "How'd you sleep?"

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Walking down the stairs to my lab, I switched the glowing light on.

I washed my hands, putting on my white lab coat. I praised to be successful today.

I switched on my webcam, my imagine reflecting me on the screen. I pressed record, smiling.  
"Dr. Sasori Akasuna, November 4th, 2012, GA series, serum 391. Animal trials, streaming video." I announced, picking up the tiny camera, walking over towards the rats.

They were all sealed inside individual, air-tight containers. As I ripped the sheet off the containers, my ears were violated by the awful screeching of the rodents.

They had been injected with the virus, and had gone bald.

I shook my head. "GA series results appear typical."

I tapped my index finger against the glass on one of the containers, making the rat inside go even more rabid. "Compounds 1, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10..." I began, walking past the line of containers, "...11, 14, 16, 18, did not kill the virus."

"Compounds 2, 5, 7, 12, 13, 15, 17..." I frowned at the dead rats. "All killed the host."

My eyes then drifted over onto one of the previously aggressive rats. It didn't appear to be mad, nor dead. "H-Hold on a second..."

I knelt down in front of the container, zooming in on the rat. "Compound 6 appears to be showing decreased aggression response." My hands began shaking, as I pulled out a small torch. "Partial pigmentation return."

I then hovered the light over the rat, around it's eye. "...Slight pupil constriction..."

"GA series, series, serum 391, compound 6." I smiled. "...Next candidate for human trials."

"You hang in there number 6!" I grinned, tapping the glass.

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Tobi barked as I opened the cupboard. I chuckled, pulling the dog's favourite ball from it, along with one of my snipers. That was all I really needed.

I stepped outside with the dog, smiling up at the sky.

Tobi let out a gleeful bark, sprinting towards the car. I chuckled, following him.

I smiled as we drove down the street, listening to the same Bob Marley song.

That was _my _song. I was always played it when I was a child, for reassurance. If anything, I was brought up with the song. My parents would always play it in the car, they'd put it on in the house, and even when I was in the bath.

They also went that step further, and sang "Happy Birthday", in the same tune of the song.

So I was basically raised by my mother, my father, and Bob Marley.

Good old Bob Marley.

I pulled over next to the local DVD store, stepping out of the car, followed by Tobi.

I locked the car. "You've got to be careful in the city, Tobi. Anyone could steal the car...".

Tobi barked, following me to the entrance of the store.

I smiled at a two hooded mannequins who stood outside the store. "Hey!" I waved. "Good morning Hidan, Good morning Kakuzu! What're you guys doing here so early?"

I looked up at the mannequins, whilst unlocking the door to the shop. I had a key to most shops in the city now. "That's a nice sweatshirt there, Hidan! Don't set it down anywhere, Kakuzu might sell it!"

I opened the door, watching Tobi dash in. I smiled at the mannequins again. "I'll see you guys inside!"

Entering the shop, I waved at a group of mannequins standing by the family films.  
"What's happening, buddy?" I asked the father, standing next to him. "Looking for a film?"

I paused for a few seconds, staring at the man's plastic face. "...Oh, I see. Well, if it's any help to you, this is a great film." I picked up 'Spirited Away', a favourite of mine. "Yeah, I wont spoil it for you, but it's really good...I recommend it for all the family!"

I waited a few more seconds, before putting the DVD back. "I'll pop round some time, yeah? We can watch it together! Bye bye, now!"

I walked over to a row of DVD's, putting my old one back, skimming through them. My attention then turned towards Larry, a mannequin I've had a little crush on for a while now.

I blushed, smiling shyly at him. "Hi Larry...".

Shuffling towards the muscular mannequin, I held up my DVD. "Have you seen this before...? I read the back, and it seemed pretty cool..." I waited a few seconds for the man to reply.

"...Yeah...So, I was wondering...If...Well..." I was blushing madly, and looked down at my feet. "M-Maybe you'd want to...Come over and watch it with me...?"  
I blinked up at the mannequin. "O-Okay...Well here's my number..." I pulled out a sharpie, writing the digits on his plastic wrist.

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**"**What _else_ am I suppose to say to him?" I asked, pulling a piece of corn from it's stalk. "Hello, want to see some infected rats?"

Tobi looked up at me, as if I were mad.

I smiled. "Okay, I'll ask him his job...I have a feeling he's a model."

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Yawning, I sprawled myself out over my car's bonnet, crossing off a area on my map.

I couldn't find anyone here.

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

I held my gun up, kicking down the door.  
"Go, boy." I demanded, looking at Tobi, who ran into the apartment.

I did this occasionally, to add some excitement in Tobi's life. Of course I knew no one was inside. Not at day time, anyway.

"You did so good!" I smiled, placing a kiss on the dog's head. "Yes, yes, you did!"

I chuckled as I watched the dog run off to explore the abandoned apartment.

I ran my hand along the clay sculptures, which were spread out across the desk. An artist must have lived here.

I ripped down one of the blinds, letting some light into the dingy space. On the table, were different items which the person had obviously collected when they heard about the outbreak.

Vitamins, water, all that crap the Government demanded us to buy.

I walked into the small kitchen, noticing multiple newspaper clippings stuck to the walls.

_"WARNING: DOGS CAN COME OUT AS DUSK, STAY IN THE LIGHT." _An article stated. I raised by eyebrows at the picture of the infected dog.

I wanted to laugh. It wasn't _just _dogs. It was every other living being which had become infected.

Tearing down the piece of paper, my eyes landed on a hand-drawn picture. It looked as if it had been done by a young child, with cheap crayons. The picture was of a little girl, holding an older girl's hand. They both had long, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Above the picture, was sloppy handwriting with read: "I love you big brother!".

The child obviously didn't know how to draw boys.

I rummaged through the cupboard, smiling as I spotted a tin. "Would you look at that!" I grinned, pulling the tin out. "Red salmon, disgusting!"

Tobi sniffed the tin, giving me a "What the hell, it's meaty, so I don't care." look.  
"Actual spam..." I whistled, giving the tin a disgusted look. I _hated _spam. However, I put the tin in my bag. I could use this as a good persuasion method with Tobi.

I put other things in my bag. Red wine, sake...

My eyes skimmed over a shelf of framed photographs. I saw a flash of blonde, and immediately looked away. I didn't like to look at photos of people anymore. It didn't feel right. I knew they were dead.

I then spied a note, pinned to a door.

"_Dear Ino,_

_Don't go opening your presents , it's not Christmas just yet!_

_Love Deidara xx"_

I pursed my lips at the note, looking down. I then made he decision of opening the door. I realized straight away that this room belonged to a young girl, due to the fact that almost everything was pink and frilly. Then again, that was just a stereotype. For all I know, it could have been a very girly little boy.

I chuckled at my sense of humour. If everyone was still alive, I could have been a comedian.

My expression suddenly changed.

I shouldn't be laughing at that type of thing.

Everyone was dead, including that little girl.

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

_"My name is Sasori Akasuna. I am a survivor living in Tokyo. I am broadcasting on all AM frequencies. I will be at the South Street Seaport every day at midday, when the sun is highest in the sky. If you are out there, if anyone is out there, I can provide food. I can provide shelter. I can provide security. If there's anybody out there, anybody...Please. You are not alone._

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

"I'm getting good." I smirked, hitting another golf ball with my club.

Tobi ignored me, sitting up.

I frowned, leaning on my club. "I said I'm getting good...What do you think...?"

The dog was staring at something.

"What can you see, boy...?" I asked, picking up my sniper, looking through the scope, in the same direction as the dog.

There was a deer, slowly walking through the street.

I smiled. "I love you, Tobi."

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

I chased the deer through the cars, Tobi racing ahead of me.

Having asthma didn't help this situation at all, and I shortly found myself running out of breath. "W-Wait..." I whispered, jogging after the dog.

I was such a fatass.

Ok; I wasn't. In fact, I was anything _but _obese. I was underweight, and underheight, if that even exists.

...No. No it doesn't.

But still, despite being thin, anyone would _think _that I was overweight.

Here's a little list on why I should be overweight.

_1) I get tired if I run up the stairs too quickly._

_2) I live off pasta and mars bars._

_3) You know in PE class, when there are two separate teams, and the team leader calls each person up, depending on who they want in their team? Yeah, well I was always the last kid left. They argued over who should be unlucky enough to have me. Did I mention they picked a child at least 100lb overweight instead of me?_

_4) I do not understand the concept of "exercise". _

_5) I've never been on a trampoline._

_6) Asthma._

_7) Before the virus outbreak, I slept 14 hours a day._

_8) In school, I was voted "Kid most likely to get fat and die of a heart attack in 10 years time."_

_9) Colonel Sanders is my idol._

_10) I used to get my grandmother to drive me up to the store, to get an extra pallet of mars bars. Did I mention the store was a 1 minute walk away?_

I assure you, this list could go on for hours. However, I do not wish to share too much about my personal health.

Instead, I'd like to inform you that I was now, less than a meter away from the deer. I had found a scooter whilst chasing it. It's not cheating if you use your brain...

The deer let off into another sprint, heading towards an alley way, followed by Tobi.

I paled, racing after them. "Tobi! No, no, no!"

"Tobi, get back here!" I screeched, watching my companion run into the pitch-black building.

I whimpered, standing at the dark entrance. "No, no, no..."

"Tobi, please...Please get back here..." I whispered, attaching my torch to the bottom of the sniper, turning it on.

A beam of light reflected into the dark space, and I slowly stepped in, shaking. "Tobi..." I whispered, looking for the mutt. "Tobi, you're killing me here..."

"Hello, Tobi...?" I called quietly, scanning the large space with my torch. "Tobi?"

"Come on, Tobi..." I called again, searching further into the building. I came to a open door, and shined my torch through it.

Nothing.

A screech thundered through the room, and I almost dropped by gun. Sweat dripped down my pale forehead, and I closed my eyes, clutching myself.

What the fuck was I doing?

"I-I have to go, Tobi...I have to go..." I whimpered, thrashing around. "I-I can't stay here..."

I whimpered, my torch highlighting a large puddle of blood. The blood lead up to a pair of stairs.

I was stupid enough to walk up these stairs. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

The blood trail ended, and went around the corner. I froze as my torch landed on the mouth of an animal. The exact same mouth as Tobi.

No...

I whimpered, getting closer to the mouth. I had to be sure.

I let out a sigh of relief. Despite being similar; It wasn't Tobi's mouth. It was the deer's, of course. German Shepards and deer had the same type of noses and mouths.

"Tobi..." I called again, slowly stepping through the hallway. I covered the torch light with my hand, making it dimmer.

I scanned the room, freezing on a group of people. I gasped, covering the torch again.

I said people, didn't I? My mistake.

These were no longer people. They were victims. Victims of the virus outbreak. They couldn't go out in sunlight; otherwise they'd burn to death. They were completely bald, every single thread of hair falling off. Their bodies were beaten, and dirty, due to them being unable to clean themselves, and constant fighting.

They were like animals. They fought, they killed...

They had the same virus I had injected the rats with. However, it was more terrifying when a human had been infected.

I didn't mention the worst part of the virus, did I?

Sorry, I do apologize for that. I didn't mention that these creatures craved flesh, and would go out of their way to get it.

This, is why I lock up my house every night. Because that's when they come out to feed.

I closed my eyes, looking down. I had to get out of here.

I stepped back slowly, wincing at every noise I made. I cussed to myself as I stepped on what felt like a plank of wood. What an idiot.

Funny, really. I was here to cure these people, and in the end, I would be eaten by them.

That's another thing I failed to mention: Why exactly I survived, and they didn't. You'll find that out later though.

I then noticed Tobi, hiding under a table.  
"T-Tobi..." I whispered, gesturing for the dog to come over.

The mutt whimpered in reply, backing further into the table.  
"Please Tobi..." I begged, reaching out to him. "We've got to go, Tobi, now..." .

I approached the table, shining the light onto Tobi. "What are you doing...?"

Tobi looked forward, his expression dazed. I blinked, slowly turning my head, and torch, where the dog was looking.

About two meters away, stood a virus patient, feasting on what looked like the leg of the deer. Due to the light, he immediately looked up, letting out a distinctive screech.

I screamed as the creature pounced, firing bullets at it. Thankfully, he landed in a patch of sunlight, his scream becoming louder.  
"Come on Tobi, we have to go!" I cried, making a run for it.

I was glad to notice Tobi follow me. I would have looked like a total douche bad if I were to run off, leaving my only friend to be eaten by a hoard of blood-thirsty creatures.

I had died. There was even a light at the end of the tunnel.

Well, no. I wasn't dead, but there _was _a light to the end of the tunnel. However, in my case, this light lead to life, not death. As this light lead outside. How ironic.

I cursed my shitty lungs and stupid asthma as I continued running, the creatures _right _behind me. If I hadn't of gotten a 10 meter start, I would be dead by now.

I screamed as I felt something cling to my back. I had been caught.

This was it.

I was dead.

Well, as good as.

I leaped out of the tunnel, facing sunlight once again. The creature tagged along with me, along with two of his friends.

Due to the sunlight, they let out cries of pain, scrunching up into balls. I quickly detached myself from the man who had clung to me, and watched as he headbutted the ground in utter agony.

It was actually fascinating to watch.

I needed another one for my research. An alive one.

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

"You have to pay attention, okay?" I stated, looking at Tobi, who was sat in the car. "You have to pay attention."

Tobi whimpered, lowering his head. "Listen..." I began, pulling out a syringe, attaching it to a needle. "I want you to stay here on this one, okay?"

I winced as I injected the needle into my arm, waiting for a few seconds. "B-Because you can still get infected...And I can't..." I then extracted the blood from my arm, into the syringe.

I then put on my jacket, which I had coated in fuel. You may think I'm mad. Thing is, It was all part of my genius plan.

...Okay, it was a mad plan. But still. It was a plan.

"So, look, if I'm not back by dark..." I paused, before looking back up at the dog, stroking his chin. "Just go."

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

I stood by the same dark entrance, looking around. The coast seemed to be clear, for now.

I took out my blood sample, rolling it about a meter into the space, crushing the syringe with the end of my gun, over the black sheet.

The sheet was connected to a series of ropes, which was also part of my plan. I stepped back about 10 meters, standing on top of a car, so the entrance was still visible. My shortness really wasn't good, especially at a moment like this.

All I had to do now, was wait. Something I fucking despised.

I blinked as the rope pulled back, pulling a screaming creature out of the room, covered by the black sheet. A car fell, holding the creature up.

It wouldn't stop screeching, and struggled under the sheet. I sighed, bashing it with the end of my gun. It stopped moving, unconscious.

A deeper scream emerged, and I watched as a muscular man stood at the entrance, screeching at me in such utter anger, I almost gave the other creature back.

But no. Science comes first.

When the man realized I wasn't giving his little girlfriend back any time soon, he returned back to the darkness, not coming out again.

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

She lay on the operating table, her chest rising an falling at a usually alarming rate. At the moment, she was harmless. Under sedatives.

"Okay." I began, turning on the webcam. "Subject is female. Likely 18 to 20 years of age. Dilaudid push only sedates effectively at six times human dose."

I turned to the side, reading from my notes. "Core temperature, 106 Fahrenheit. Pulse, 200 bpm. Respiration elevated..." I pursed my lips. "PA 02, 300 percent of normal."

Shining my light into the girl's eyes, I was slightly taken aback. They were rather pretty, an orange colour. However, they darted around a lot. I wasn't surprised though, she was clearly in shock. "Pupils full dilated." I stated. "Nonreactive to light."

I then picked up my UV light, scanning it over her arms. I winced as I heard her skin sizzle, and quickly pulled the machine away. "Extreme reaction to UV exposure..." I grimaced.

"Symptoms and tissue samples confirm subject is infected with KV."

I picked up a series of syringes and needles, attaching them. "Vaccine test. GA series, serum 391, compound 6...Commencing human trials."

I injected the substance into the girl's hand, and stood back, watching the effects take place.

I bit my lip at the screen next to her, which recorded her body movements.  
"Respiration slowing." I noted, leaning closer to the screen. "Pule, 190. Core temperature...105..." I watched the temperature drop. "104 and decreasing...We may have something her-

All of a sudden, the girl jumped up, screaming at me. I jumped back slightly, watching her. Thankfully, she was chained to the table.

Oh, and I'd like to mention that the chains were for health and safety reasons. This lab wasn't originally a sex dungeon or anything, I promise.

I frowned as she continued to scream, thrashing around on the table. Then, she let out one last scream, and dropped down, her pulse dropping as much as she did.

I shook my head slowly; Typical. Of course.

Why had I kept my hopes up? Of course I hadn't found the cure.

I sighed, injecting her with another needle. She let out another breath of air, and he pulse was back to it's abnormal rate.

"GA series, serum 391, compound 6 ineffective on humans." I scowled, throwing the used syringe across the room.

I wanted to tear everything up; Destroy the lab. The amount of times I've just felt like giving up is ridiculous.

"Test results linked to this entry," I stood back in front of my laptop. "Saved on six redundant drives. Still no cure." I put the camera down, wheeling the table back to the large, glass container at the back of the lab.

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

"Day 1001. We came in close contact with a hive today. Blood tests confirm that I remain immune to both the airborne and contact strains." I spoke into my webcam, sitting in my office. "Canines remain immune to airborne strain only."

I smiled at Tobi, ruffling his head. "So you can't go running into the dark, dummy..."

I looked back at the camera. "Vaccine trials continue. I'm still unable to transfer my immunity to infected hosts. The Krippin Virus is...Elegant." I puffed my cheeks out, looking at my lap for a few moments, before looking up again. "Behavioral note: An infected male exposed himself to sunlight today. Now, it's possible their decreased brain function or the growing scarcity of food is causing them to..." I paused, pondering for a moment. "Ignore their basic survival instincts. Social de-evolution appears complete. Typical human behavior is now entirely absent."

I paused again, but this time it was different. It was coming again...I was going...

I was back in the car again...

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

_"Why are we stopping?" I asked, glancing at the patch of blood on the window.  
Granny swallowed, watching an army man tap on the window._

_"Streets closed, folks. We hoof it." He announced._

_Granny exited the car, followed by me. "Take Tobi." She demanded, giving me the leash to the mutt. "We've got less than 10 minutes."_

_"G-Granny...?" I uttered, being pulled along the street by the old woman.  
"Keep Lady Chiyo and her grandson between us and don't let anyone stop you!" An army man demanded, he and his men surrounding us, escorting us somewhere._

_"Granny, why do they have guns?" I asked, eyeing the men.  
"It's okay, they're with us..." She replied, holding my hand._

_"Unless you have clearance, you cannot pass the checkpoint." A loud voice announced. I winced at the sound of people yelling. "Please return to your homes." The voice added._

_"Make a hole, make a hole!" The army man demanded. "Coming through!"_

_There were so many people, literally all of Tokyo, swarming at the bridge. I had never seen them act like this, I was actually rather scared._

_"Unless you have clearance, you cannot pass the checkpoint." The voice repeated._

_I eyed the people. "G-Granny, what about them...?"  
The woman gave me a funny look. "What about them?"  
"...T-They can't all be kept here, right...? There's plenty of space to get them of-  
"Shush." She demanded._

_My eyes widened, and I attempted to come to a halt. "Granny, what the fuck?"  
"Language!" She warned, giving me the "eye"._

_The few people who were being let through were having their eyes scanned, one by one. There were enough soldiers to scan everyone. Not just these upper-class buffoons._

_If the person was granted clear, they could move ahead, and get on the boat. However, if they were unclear, and traces of the virus had entered them, they were pushed away within seconds._

_"Military quarantine is about to begin." The loud voice announced._

_I followed Granny to a soldier, who scanned us; Both clear._

_Just as I was walking by, my arm was grabbed by a woman._

_She was sickly pale, and crying. The most noticeable thing about her though, was how bloodshot her eyes were.  
"I-I'm infected..." She stuttered, holding out a baby to me. "P-Please, take my baby..She's not infected, she's not infected, please take her..." A tear of blood slid down the woman's cheek._

_I held my arms out to take the child, but was quickly pulled back by Granny.  
"Sasori, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" She seethed.  
"T-That woman..." I pointed. "Her baby's not infected..."  
"And how the hell do you know that?"  
"The woman says s-  
"Don't listen to her." Granny replied, pulling me along._

_"Please, take my baby!" The woman cried._

_Granny covered my eyes, pulling me along. I would have gone back._

_We arrived at a helicopter. "W-What's this...?" I asked, tilting my head.  
"This may be the last time you see me, Sasori." Granny stated, kissing my forehead.  
I frowned. "What on earth are you talking about?"  
"They want me to find a cure, Sasori."_

_"...No."  
"Yes." She replied. "We're the only two who are immune to this...I can use my blood to help find a cure."  
"Then let me stay with you!"  
"No!" Granny glared. "...It's too dangerous."  
"You're treating me like a child!" I bellowed. "I'm not a child! You're a frail old lady, you'll die if you go out there alone! Let me stay, I'll do it! I know as much about science as you do!"_

_The old woman stared at me for a few moments, before shaking her head. "Sasori, you don't under-  
"Yes, I do understand!" I yelled. "You just don't want to believe it! I know about this virus, and I want to help! I want to find the cure!"_

_"...You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Sasori."  
"I do..." I replied, biting my lip. "...Please, Granny Chiyo..."_

_"...Fine..." Granny sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "If your mother was still alive, she'd bitch-slap me for saying yes to something like this."  
I smiled, pulling the woman into a hug, "Thank you, Granny..."_

_"You go on ahead then. I'll meet you at the farm." I smiled, stepping back from the woman.  
She nodded her head, approaching the helicopter. "Sasori..."_

_"Hm?" I looked up, smiling.  
"...Your parents would be proud." She stated.  
I looked down for a moment, before looking up at the sky, then back at Granny. "I know."_

_The old woman chuckled, sitting down in the helicopter, waving as the door closed.  
"Love you, Chiyo baa-san!" I cried, blowing the woman a childish kiss.  
I watched the woman chuckle, blowing a kiss back in reply. _

_The helicopter began taking off, and I stepped back with the man, a tear trailing down my cheek. Granny was crying too. _

* * *

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_So that was the second chapter. :3 'Dun fear, Dei-Dei will appear in no time~!^^_**

**_I don't have a lot to say... Sorry..._**

**_I should update in a few days, like I said I would. I've given the files appropriate names too, so I wont loose them^^_**

**_If this fic is still confusing, then you're reading it right! :D Naw, it will get clearer. Although, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I only bite when I'm hungry._**

**_I hope you enjoyed, please review!^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's the update then^^ Hopefully, this chapter will unwrap things a bit._**

_**I also need to say, if you like Tobi...It's best if you skipped this chapter. But then again, if you skipped it, it would be pretty hard to understand everything else...So yeah. **_

We'll_** probably be seeing a bit of Dei in this chapter (Whoo~!), because what's SasoDei without the Dei? Saso. Which is nice...But still, we want the Dei. **_

_**I'ma stop now.**_

_**I hope you enjoy, please review!^^**_

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

I snapped my eyes open.

In bed, again.

Opening the iron shutters, letting sunlight enter my room, I stared out the large, oval window, taking in the views of what was once a spectacular place to live.

I suppose now would be a good time to explain myself.

My name is Sasori Akasuna.

3 years ago, a violent outbreak of a virus emerged in Tokyo. The virus was due to a woman, known as Dr. Tsunade Hachuko. She believed she had cured cancer, and she had. However, the cure turned into something else. A natural virus.

At first, the virus was a secret; Something only the Government and a few scientists knew about. This was mainly because the virus was only small, something they could exterminate within a few days.

However, the virus grew larger, and spread like a forest fire. People began to change, and there was no way to stop it.

The virus turns you into a different person. It changes the way you think, breathe, live...Everything. It turned people into monsters; Crazy, flesh-craving beasts, who could only go out at night.

The first sign of having the virus, was your eyes. Within hours of becoming infected, they would go bloodshot, and puffy, leaving you to leak trails of blood out of them. The second sign was your skin; It would go a sickly pale, like paper. The third sign was hair. In days, you would go completely bald.

The last sign was the way you behave. A few days ago, you could have been a normal, everyday person. For example, you could have had lots of friends, friends you would talk to every day. You could have had a passion for things such as literature, or art. Though by now, you would have lost all of that. You would forget about everything. The only thing that will be on your mind, is flesh, and staying alive.

What most people didn't know, was that there was a very, very small group of people in the world, who were immune to this virus. I happened to be one of them, along with my grandmother. You see, the virus itself was airborne, but you could also receive it from too much contact with someone who had been infected.

Our blood was special. Even if we happened to be bitten by one of the infected patients, we wouldn't catch the virus. That's why my Grandmother wanted to stay in Tokyo. She wanted to find a cure, using her blood.

She was a scientist, a very good one at that. Over the years of living with her, she had taught me everything I needed to know about science.

However, when she told me she was staying, I refused to let her. She was the only real family I had left, and I couldn't loose her. The old woman was old, and wouldn't last a day in an infected, third-world Tokyo.

So I chose to stay instead. I promised the world, that _I _would find a cure.

Though, the world didn't last. Within weeks, it wasted away. The virus spread to other nations, and grew worldwide. Everyone has changed, and I believe I am the only one left immune.

So here I am, living in the center of Tokyo, with my dog, Tobi. Looking for a cure, to save the world.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**"**Dr. Orochimaru will be taking a closer look at the ongoing mutations of Dr. Tsunade Hachuko's once-hailed miracle cure for cancer."_

I looked up at the television, watching the news report. Three years ago today this was shown.

I took another bite of my mars bar, flipping through an old calender of mine. I liked looking through old calenders; It reminded me of what life was like before the outbreak, what I used to do every Saturday, when I needed to go shopping.

_"So far, 5000 patients treated with her retrofitted virus have begun exhibiting symptoms resembling the early onset of rabies."_

I flipped to the page on this month, savoring the sweet taste of my mars bar. I'm sure they were the only thing, along with Tobi, that kept me sane.

_"Twenty-five patients have already died. Dr. Hachuko had ordered local hospitals to stockpile antiviral drugs and to begin preliminary quarantine protocols."_

I checked my currents calender, and kept a mental note of today's date, November 8th.

Making mental notes of the date helped my brain keep up with things. It may seem strange, but it was hard to keep count on the days of the year now. Of course, being the genius I am, I remembered every event and day of the year, as if it were my birthday.

It was only then, that I checked today's event on the old calender, and realized what day it actually was.

"...It's my birthday." I stated, turning my head towards Tobi, who was tucking into some spam.

_"We are fully confident Dr. Hachuko can see us through these-_

I scowled, turning off the television, continuing to look at Tobi. "...You gonna sing?"

Tobi gave me a blank look, staring down at his empty bowl.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

___"My name is Sasori Akasuna. I am a survivor living in Tokyo. I am broadcasting on all AM frequencies. I will be at the South Street Seaport every day at midday, when the sun is highest in the sky. If you are out there, if anyone is out there, I can provide food. I can provide shelter. I can provide security. If there's anybody out there, anybody...Please. You are not alone."_

Sitting at the South Street Seaport, I listened to the tape play over and over again. It annoyed me how calm my voice sounded back then; As if there _was actually _someone out there.

___**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

I sat at the coy pond with Tobi, watching the numerous fish swim around. Despite liking baths, I hated swimming. Especially in deep water.

It was mainly because of my asthma, but also the fact that anything could be underneath you, ready to pull you under.

Something I used to do when I was a kid, was hold my breath whenever someone went underwater in a film, and see if I would be able to survive if their situation.

My mother had to give me CPR when I watched Finding Nemo.

___**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"Listen..." I began, turning my head away from the steering wheel. "If you're planning a party or something, just tell me now. Okay? Because you know I don't like surprises."

Tobi turned around from staring at the road, and gave me another funny look.

"I swear I'll act surprised, okay?"

Tobi blinked, looking out my side of the window.

I turned my head too, checking to see if the dog had spotted another deer.

I was wrong.

There, at the end of the road, stood Hidan. He was at least 4 miles away from his usual spot, and seemed to be lacking Kakuzu, his mannequin boyfriend.

I glared, speeding to the end of the road, a few meters away from the man.

"Hey, hey!" I yelled, stepping out of the car. "What the hell are you doing out here, Hidan?"

I approached the silver-haired mannequin, glaring even more. "What the...What the hall are you...?" I paused for a moment, covering my eyes with my hand for a few seconds. "No!" I pointed at the man, returning to my car. "No, no, no!"

I then pulled out a handgun, aiming it at the mannequin. "What the hell are you doing out here, Hidan? How did you get out here?"

"Hidan, if you're real, you better tell me right now!" I held the gun close to the man, ready to fire. "If you're real, you better tell me right now!"

I then fired, biting my lip. The mannequins arm flew straight off, and he eventually fell back, as I continued to shoot him.

"D-Damn it, Hidan!" I cried, tears leaking down my cheeks. "Damn it!"

I had just killed one of my friends.

I let out a scream, staring up at the huge skyscrapers. That's where _they _lived. That's where those awful beings hid during the day.

"Die, you ugly fucks!" I bellowed, firing my gun in random directions of the buildings. "Just fucking die! You ruined my fucking life!"

I bit my lip, attempting to hold back my tears.

My damp eyes then trailed over to Hidan's dismembered body. It would only be right if I buried him.

I stepped over towards him, freezing as I stepped into the puddle of water, which had leaked from his body.

A click came into contact with my ears, and I turned around as I watched a car fall off a bridge. In seconds, I had realized I was on the floor, a robe tied around my ankle. My head hit the ground, and I was about 3 meters in the air, hanging by my ankle.

Someone had used my plan.

_They _had used _my _plan against me.

My vision was blurred, and my head was spinning. I spied a speck of blood drip down from my head, into the puddle.

Tobi's barks were heard, but they seemed to be getting quieter, fading away.

_Fading..._

_Fading..._

_And then I blacked out._

_____**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_____Beep, beep._

_____Beep, beep._

_____Beep, beep._

Tobi's barking could still be heard, and I slowly opened my eyes. However, everything was dark.

This wasn't my sight though. This was because the sun was going down.

Dusk.

My alarm was going off. They were about to come out.

Trying not to panic, I quickly pulled out my pocket-knife. "I'm all right, Tobi...I'm all right..." I murmured, quieting the dog.

I leaned up, taking hold of the rope. I was always strangely flexible. I have always been able to do a full splits, yet I haven't been to one gymnastics glass.

Thankfully, the robe was only thin, and it only took a few seconds to cut. I let out a cry as I fell, landing in the puddle. I somehow managed to impale myself in the leg with the knife, forcing me to cry out in pain.

Tobi blinked, standing by my side, licking my cheek. I clutched the end of the knife, considering to pull it out. "I-It's okay, Tobi..." I let out. "I-I'm okay...Y-You're a good boy..."

I then realized that we had to get home, immediately. The sun was going down rapidly, and any minute now, the creatures would be free.

I turned around, looking for the car. It was about 10 meters away; I had to get there quick.

Panting, I rolled onto my stomach, slowly pulling myself across the ground. I had to be quicker.

I lifted myself to my knees, letting out a cry of pain, flopping back down again. Walking wasn't possible at the moment; I would just have to drag myself faster.

At this point, there was only about a meter of sunlight, separating me and Tobi from an aprea of darkness.

Tobi froze, staring into one of the building. A bark could be heard from inside.  
"Lets go..." I muttered, sliding closer to the car.

Tobi let out a bark, stepping closer towards the hole. "Tobi, come on!" I glared, pulling the dog back by his collar.

Then, the infected man from a few days before revealed himself in the darkness; Looking incredibly pissed. I couldn't blame him, I had taken who I believed was his "girlfriend".

What scared me the most though, was the two dogs he was holding.

Although it was only dusk, and infected _humans _couldn't come out; Dogs could.

This is why I was scared.

Glaring, the man let go of the dogs, who darted towards me and Tobi. However, the minute they hit the small line of sunlight, they jumped back, whimpering.

Of course.

The moment that beam of sunlight disappears, they would be able to cross.

Tobi barked at the dogs. "Tobi, lets go! Stop, stop!" I cried, shifting backwards more. Tobi wouldn't move, and the beam of sunlight was getting smaller and smaller.

The dogs grunted, moving closer as each millimeter of the sunlight disappeared.

Tobi continued to bark, not moving. "No, no, let's go!" I begged, a few meters away from the car. "Please Tobi!"

My gun was in the car. If I could get there quick enough, I could kill the dogs, pulling Tobi's attention away from them.

Quickening my pace, I eventually reached the car. The snarling of the dogs didn't stop, and suddenly, the beam of sunlight disappeared.

I flipped myself over as a dog lunged at me, and I kicked it in the face with my good leg, sending it a few meters away.

Retrieving my gun, I fired a few shots at another one of the dogs, which was racing over to me. I had shot at a bad time though, and the infected mutt collapsed onto my small frame, still partly alive.

"Tobi!" I cried, as another dog pounced onto me, sending my gun at least 2 meters away. One of the mutt's put pressure on the knife, which was still currently in my leg, causing me to cry out in pain.

Tobi's natural instinct kicked in at the sound of my screams, and he pounced on one of the offending dogs, barring his teeth. However, the larger dog was more powerful, due to the virus, and quickly floored Tobi.

"N-No!" I screamed, kicking around, causing my leg to hurt even more. I attempted to push off the heavy, dying dog, attempting to look away from Tobi, who had no chance.

However, hope came, and Tobi knocked the dog unconscious, quickly coming to my rescue, pushing the other dog off of me, quickly killing it.

Then, my beloved companion fell limp.

"N-No...Tobi..." I whimpered, dragging myself over to the dog. He was whimpering, and had a large chunk of flesh ripped from his leg. "I-It's ok..." I choked, stroking him. "I-It's ok..."

___**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

I had managed to bring Tobi home. I couldn't let him die.

Pulling the syringe off the tray, I hovered over Tobi's still limp body. Ironic, really; The only time I have ever let him go in my lab, and it's because he's dying.

"It's okay, Tobi..." I whispered, stroking the dog's head. "I'm so, so sorry...". I inserted the needle on his thigh, slowly injecting him.

"I promise I'll make things better..." I whispered. Tobi slowly turned his head, giving me a sad, and longing look. Almost as if he was saying "_Yeah right, liar..."_

A stray tear ran down my cheek, and I wrapped my arms around the dog, picking him up, and laying him in my lap as I sat down on the floor.

It was rare I let Tobi sit on my lap. He wasn't that heavy, but he was rather large. I groaned at the stinging sensation in my leg, but quickly stroked it off.

"I-It's okay..." I whispered, rubbing his tummy. "You're okay...".  
I wrapped my arms around the dogs neck, pulling him into an embrace.

"D-Don't worry..." I sang shakily, staring into Tobi's watery eyes. "About a thing...'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright...". Tobi whimpered at my singing, causing me to smile slightly. "D-Don't worry about a thing...Rise up this morning, s-smiled with the rising sun..."

I sniffled as I pulled my hand away, noticing a large scruff of the dog's fur in my palm. It was falling out. I tried not to shake, and sat there, as more tears leaked down my pale face.  
"T-Three little birds..." I gently opened the dog's eyes. Bloodshot.

He was infected.

There was only one thing I could do; And I had to do it.

Letting out a tearful gasp of air, I leaned back, staring at the ceiling. I tightened my grip on Tobi's neck slightly, listening to him growl.

_This wasn't Tobi..._

_Not anymore..._

Closing my eyes, and refusing to make eye-contact, I tightened my grip even more, trying to zone out from this horrible, horrible moment.

I tried to think of something else, something other than what I was currently doing to my dog.

I thought about me.

I thought about Granny.

I thought about my parents.

My parents died when I was very young. A car crash, whilst driving to the zoo with me on my birthday.

My birthday.

I never seemed to have much luck on my birthday, did I? I remember explaining to my mother in great detail on how much I loved flamingos, and then crash.

I didn't know what was going on at first. I blacked out. I remember sitting in some hospital, waiting for my parents.

___**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

___I sat up in bed, my hand clutching my forehead. It was throbbing, and hurt a lot. _

___I blinked as a nurse walked past, carrying a teddy bear to a boy a few beds away. I had a teddy bear. Well, he wasn't a bear. He was a bunny rabbit, named Stanley. Though, I had left him in the car. _

___I didn't want to be here. I just wanted my parents to come and get me, so we could go to the zoo. I didn't even know why I was here, I had woken up in this strange bed. It had little plastic walls at the side of it, so I wouldn't fall off. _

___I pouted at this; Daddy had taken the walls off my bed about a year ago, because I didn't need them anymore. Did this hospital think I was a child or something?_

___Another nurse walked past, and stopped, smiling at me.  
"Hello there!" She greeted, standing beside my bed. _

___I looked the nurse up and down. She was pretty, and had long, dark hair. She reminded me of Mummy.  
"Hello..." I replied, waving slowly. I eyed the strange tube in my arm. Why was that there?  
"What's your name?" The nurse asked, sitting at the end of the bed.  
"Sasori..." I stated, feeling a bit groggy.  
_

___The nurse smiled. "That's an unusual name...".  
I nodded, smiling. "My Granny picked it out! She's old!"_

___For some reason, the nurse giggled at this.  
"U-Um...When can I go home...?" I asked, tilting my head.  
"Do you have somewhere to be?" The nurse smiled.  
I nodded quickly. "Yeah! My parents are taking me to the zoo; It's my birthday!" _

___"Oh, when are they coming?" The nurse replied. "I'm supposed to get a patient ready if someone's coming to take them somewhere..."  
"They should be here any minute now!" I smiled, looking at the entrance to the ward. "We're gonna see the flamingos and everything!"_

___"Wow, that sounds amazing!" The nurse exclaimed. "Do you like flamingos?"  
"Oh, I love flamingos!" I grinned.  
"And why's that?"  
"'Cus they're pink!" _

___The nurse giggled, nodding her head. "It's unusual for a little boy to like pink."  
"Real men like pink!"_

___I then spied an old woman walking into the ward. "Granny!" I cried, waving at the woman._

___Granny turned her head towards me, quickly walking over. He expression was bitter, and she looked as if she'd been crying.  
"Granny...?" I frowned, tilting my head. "Granny, why're you sad...? It's my birthday..." I extended my arms to hug the woman. "D-Did you forget my presents...? It's ok if you did...I can't open any of them until later, anyway..." _

___Granny bit back tears, pulling me into a tight embrace. I whimpered. "Ouch, Granny..."  
"Sorry..." She whispered, pulling away._

___The nurse smiled at the old woman. "Sasori's been telling me all about how his parents will be taking him to the zoo today, he's really excited!" Granny paled at the nurse's statement, her expression turning even more sour. ",When are his parents coming to get him...?"  
____"I think we need to have a little chat." Chiyo stated, standing up. The nurse nodded, repeating the old woman's motions, before flashing a smile to me._

___"I'll see you in a minute, Sasori. if your parents show up, I'll give you a shout." I smiled and waved to the nurse, watching as she pulled the curtain around the bed._

___I couldn't hear a lot from inside the curtain. Outside, Granny and the nurse were having a muffled conversation. I heard a soft gasp occur.  
____"Granny?" I called out. "Is mummy and daddy out there with you?"_

___"...No, Sasori..." She replied quietly. "No they're not..."._

___~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

I breathed shakily, staring down at Tobi's limp body. Quickly looking away, I let go of the lifeless dog, wincing as he fell by my side.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I was never really much of a digger. In fact, I struggled to dig a hole in the sand whilst at the beach. However, I seemed to dig a pretty nice hole for Tobi.

When I realized the hole was deep enough, I turned my head towards the wrapped up corpse which was Tobi. I longed for him to bark, Or just get up. I longed for this to all be a sick and twisted nightmare.

"D-Don't worry..." I began. "About a thing..."

The corpse didn't even whimper, like Tobi used to whenever I sang.

"'Cus every little thing...Is gonna be alright..." I winced as another stray tear ran down my cheek.

Tobi was gone. I had lost my best friend.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sitting in my car that day, I cried to myself.

I cried to myself about everything, not just Tobi.

Why me?

Why not me...

Every day just seemed to get worse. Tobi helped me by though, Tobi was always there for me. Now; He was gone. A mangled corpse, rotting in the dirt.

My poor Tobi; He did nothing to deserve this. If anything, I deserved this. If Granny had been the one to stay here, she would have found a cure by now. She would have gotten by just fine.

But no, it was all my fault. I was a disgrace to humanity, I had let everyone down. It wasn't Dr. Tsunade who had killed all these people, she only changed them. It was me who was killing them.

I was a selfish, horrible person. I deserved a horrible death.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Limping through the video store, my leg still aching, I went straight up to Larry, my mannequin friend.

"I-I promised my friend I would ask what your job was..." I sniffled, looking down at a row of DVDs. "W-What's your job...?" I repeated.

Recieving yet no reply, I attempted to make eye-contact with the man, staring at his chiseled chin. "P-Please tell me y-your job..." I said in a slightly more forceful voice.

"P-Please tell me y-your job..." I whimpered, almost sobbing.

I stared at the mannequin one last time, his cold, stoney face staring back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Steering down the pitch black streets of Tokyo, tears still in my eyes, I asked myself what the hell I was doing.

I'll tell you what I was doing. I was making sure I would experience the worst death possible; Whilst taking with me a few of them infectious bastards.

I stared at the mannequin at the end of the bridge, about 100 meters away. Funny, really. Less than 24 hours ago I had a huge crush on Larry, but now, I was using him as a sacrifice. I was an awful person.

I bit my lip as about 30 infected patients approached the mannequin, not seeing me in my dark car. As they began to sprint towards Larry, I let out a cry, turning on my headlights to my car, immediately catching their attention.

"Die!" I screamed, slamming down onto my pedal, speeding towards the creatures at an alarming rate.

I killed about 10 of them immediately, due to impact, and sent about 10 others flying off the bridge. However, my car came to a sharp halt, as a huge man gripped hold of my wind wipers, head butting the wind screen.

I glared at him as the glass began to crack. He, along with 20 others, flipped my car over, sending bits of glass into my head. I couldn't help but let out a cry of pain, despite how much a really deserved this.

One thing I remember distinctively, was the huge man, who happened to be the one who's girfriend I "stole", standing about 5 meters away. He let out a deep cry, sending a large number of patients sprinting towards my car, pouncing on top of it.

My car rolled over again, sending more shards of glass into my body. I screamed out in pain and fear as I was rolled over one more time, hitting the ceiling of the damaged car.

I groaned as I felt myself blacking out again, realizing I would never wake up. Everything went quiet, and my eyes managed to make out the man crawling into the car, his face a few inches away from mine.

I couldn't do anything.

I was going to die.

I deserved it.

I thought I was going to die. That was, until a shocking beam of light commenced outside the car. The man let out a painful cry, quickly exiting the vehicle.

And that's when everything went black.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I remember seeing a tiny bit of light after that, as well as a flash of blonde. I seemed to be in a car.

"Hey!" A loud, yet muffled voice cried. I couldn't hear a lot, everything was faded. "Hey, un! Stay with me!"

I groaned. I was definitely dead. "Where do you live?" The voice asked, more clearly. "Where do you live, un?" It repeated, loudly.

I could see a bit more clearly, but refused to look up at the person. An angel, maybe? I was never a religious person.

"E-Eleven..." I mumbled, my head pounding. "T-Tokyo...S-Square..."

"It lives, un!" The voice cried.

And then I blacked out again.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Ahh!**

**You may have spotted a few typos in there. That's because I rewrote this chapter on my mother's Iphone. This is because our internet has been down, and my laptop charger broke...So this is pretty much my only way of getting Internet, and I didn't want to let you guys down with no update...**

**My fingers hurt, and I want to smash this awful device against a wall, so I'm going to stop typing now...**

**I will correct any mistakes when I get my laptop! **

**I hope you enjoyed, please review!^^**


End file.
